It is often necessary for lighting specialists, building contractors, architects, designers, and the like to determine how to provide lighting for a particular location, whether the location is an exterior or interior location. For example, a designer may need to determine how to light a new parking lot. Traditionally, the designer would visit the location, walk the perimeter, hand draw the location, and hand mark the locations where the designer would suggest that lighting elements be installed in the parking lot location. Unfortunately, these hand drawings are not accurate, are not easily conveyed to others, and do not include detailed costing information necessary for an informative estimate or proposal. Typically, the designer would have to take the hand drawn map back to an office and apply the details of the particular lighting elements to generate a rough cost estimate. These traditional methods of developing lighting plans and estimates/proposals are inaccurate, time-consuming, and inefficient.